AT4
|barrel= |weight= *AT4: *AT4CS: |justweight= |width= |height= |magazine=1 shot |cycle= |effective= |range= |velocity= |usedby= }} The AT4 (A'nti-'''T'ank '''4) is an 84mm unguided, portable, single-shot recoilless smoothbore gun built in Sweden. It was originally developed by Förenade Fabriksverken (FFV): FFV Ordnance was later merged with Bofors AB as part of the Celsius Group, which was bought up by Saab AB in 1999: while Saab would later sell the heavy weapons division of Bofors to United Defense, they retained its missile and rocket division. Saab has had considerable sales success with the AT4, making it one of the most common light anti-tank weapons in the world. History The weapon began development in the early 1980s as a replacement for the obsolete Pansarskott m/68, with test firings in 1981 and 1982. In 1983 it was one of the entries in the competition to replace the M72 LAW in American service after the collapse of the FGR-17 Viper project, and placed first in the evaluations with a November 1983 report recommending immediate adoption: with some modifications (in particular the use of iron sights derived from those of the Viper), it entered US service as the M136 AT4. The Swedish Army adopted their own variant as the Pansarskott m/86 in 1986. Design details The system is a recoilless gun firing a single preloaded warhead, with the basic version using a propellant-venting design. It could be thought of as a single-shot Carl Gustaf Recoilless Rifle, though the AT4 is a smoothbore. It is intended to give infantry units a means to destroy or disable armored vehicles and fortifications, although it is not sufficient to defeat the primary armored surfaces of a modern main battle tank. The launcher and projectile are manufactured pre-packed as a "wooden round" requiring no complex maintenance, and issued as a single unit of ammunition with the launch tube disposed of after a single use. As with most such weapons, it is typically destroyed by running over it with a heavy vehicle, to prevent its use as a booby trap. Variants M136 AT4 1985. US military spec version, uses the shoulder strap as a foregrip, white lettering. No longer produced after the US military ceased procurement in favor of the AT4CS in the mid-2000s. Pansarskott m/86 1986. Swedish Army spec, integral folding front grip, yellow lettering and different rear venturi design. AT12 1980s. High-power 120mm variant with a tandem-charge warhead designed to defeat the reactive armor suites of the later T-72 and T-80 variants. Cancelled during defense budget cuts following the collapse of the Soviet Union. AT8 Late 90s. Bunker-busting variant using the HEDP warhead from the Mk 153 SMAW, entered into the US Army's Bunker Defeat Munition Program. Lost to the M141 SMAW-D. HEDP 502 Variant with a dual-purpose HEAT warhead. No longer produced. AT4CS 2004. The AT4CS (also AT4 CS) was developed in the early 2000s and entered into USSOCOM's Advanced Demolition Weapon project in 2003. The designation "CS" represents "confined space," and this variant uses a saltwater countermass system designed to diminish the effects of firing the weapon indoors. Now produced in five variants as detailed below. AT4 HEAT Current production HEAT variant. Features a folding foregrip and an integral factory-boresighted red dot sight. AT4CS RS "Reduced sensitivity." Slightly less effective than the HEAT variant but uses insensitive explosives for a decreased chance of accidental detonation. Shipped with iron sights. AT4CS HP "High penetration." Uses an improved anti-tank warhead with a standoff rod. Shipped with iron sights. AT4CS ER "Extended range." Improved propelling charge. Fitted with a factory-boresighted red dot sight. AT4CS HE "High-explosive." Antipersonnel HEDP warhead and integral red dot sight. AT4CS AST "Anti-structure tandem." Wall-breaching variant with a tandem-charge warhead optimised for multi-layer brick, designed to compete with MATADOR. Shipped with a red dot sight. Trivia *The name AT4 is a play on the weapon's 'a'nti-'t'''ank role and its 84mm caliber.Hewish, Mark, ''International Defense Review, May 1980 issue: FFV's Lightweight AT4, first of a new family of Swedish anti-armour weapons * The US Army field manual for the M136 AT4 incorrectly identifies it as a rocket launcher: this is because the manual copies large blocks of text from the field manual for the M72 LAW. References Category:Anti-tank weapons Category:Recoilless rifles